


like tiny fragile shells

by disgruntled_lesbian



Series: please give zuko a hug [9]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Iroh (Avatar) is a Good Uncle, Protective Iroh (Avatar)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:01:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27363937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disgruntled_lesbian/pseuds/disgruntled_lesbian
Summary: iroh taking care of zuko, a drabble.
Relationships: Iroh & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: please give zuko a hug [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1784050
Comments: 22
Kudos: 320





	like tiny fragile shells

in a small apartment in ba sing se, the city he never thought he’d set foot in, iroh watches his nephew struggle for air. he holds zuko’s hand as his nephew tosses and turns, fever stricken and delirious. 

zuko begs, and that’s -- 

iroh is back on the ship, watching his nephew sleep and his heart aches. the sharp scent of burn balm and blood lingers in the air, and zuko’s face is covered in bandages. iroh sits in seiza near the low bed, counting every breath zuko makes as if it’s a prayer to agni. his old bones will ache from spending the night on the floor, but he cannot turn away from his nephew  _ son nephew child  _ again.

[he will never forgive himself for turning away.] 

as iroh bathes him with a damp cloth, he thinks perhaps that zuko has been alone for a long time. the boy is too thin, too angular;  _ the non-prodigal son _ . 

zuko begs, and that -- it breaks his heart. 

years later, iroh will still remember  _ word for word _ how his nephew sounds, so young and broken, calling out for mercy he never received.  here, in ba sing se, zuko begs and iroh -- 

it’s still the hardest part, because all iroh can do is sit next to the futon, a mirror of so many years ago, and pray.  he keeps a quiet vigil by zuko’s side, lu ten's portrait tucked at the bottom of his bag, unwilling to lose _fail_ another son. 


End file.
